fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
G.M.S.S
Summary A massive starship that travels throughout the cosmos in search of inhabitable planets and stars to destroy and absorb their energy to power the ship and the six planets inside it that is home to the billions of people that live on them. Personal Statistics Origin: Reality Library Age: Built 67 years ago Classification: Great Mothership of the Sea of Stars Height: 38,226 kilometers Length: 63,710 kilometers Width: 57,339 kilometers Weight: 10.458 exatons (core mass; without the six planets in it), with 291.3 teratons of ammunition. Status: Functioning Combat Statistics Tier: 5-C to 5-B '''with turrets, at least '''High 4-C '''to '''4-B with the Nova Laser, 4-B '''via self-destruction '''Powers and Abilities: Energy Absorption (Absorbs the energy from the planets and stars it has destroyed), Energy Projection with the Nova Laser, Forcefield Creation, Flight with engines, Gravity Manipulation via technology (Needed to prevent the planets inside it from colliding into each other or the ship's interior and be able to support people living on them), Invisibility via cloaking device/technology, Large Size (Type 5), Regeneration (Mid; can repair various parts with the energy it has stored inside its main body, including the engine), Self-Destruction, Teleportation via portals Attack Potency: Moon level (per second of fire with machine guns), Planet level+ '''with missiles, '''Varies '''with the Nova Laser; At least '''Large Star level to Solar System level (The Nova Laser causes stars to go supernovae), Solar System level via self-destruction (Has been stated to be able to vaporize the entirety of the solar system by self-destructing; unleashing all of the energy it stored into an extremely powerful explosion all at once) Speed: (Machine guns) Massively FTL, (Missiles) Massively FTL+, (Nova Laser) Massively FTL+ (Reached a star in another solar system in an instant) Lifting Strength: Class Y from sheer size (Harbors six planets inside it that are all inhabited by people) Striking Strength: Moon Class 'with machine gun turrets, '''Planet Class+ '''with missiles 'Durability: Small Planet level for its armor, at least Solar System level with a forcefield (Protected itself out from a hypernova using a forcefield) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Infinite (As a starship, it doesn't need rest) Range: Interplanetary, Interstellar with Nova Laser Intelligence: Unknown, but is stated to possess basic sentience with a very powerful supercomputer Standard Equipment: Machine gun and missile turrets, Nova Laser and forcefields Weaknesses: Its laser takes a few hours to charge to be ready to fire. Rendered immobile if the engine is disabled in some way. Although extremely difficult, the supercomputer is able to be hacked, disabling the AI. Notable Techniques/Attacks: Notes: Feats: * Destroyed several stars and planets during its long voyage in space; ranging into tens of thousands. * Its laser caused a hypernova, which destroyed a solar system in its blast radius and caused some damage to another nearby solar system with a powerful gamma ray burst. * Tanked a hypernova without a single scratch, although this was done using a forcefield. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Spaceships Category:Spacecraft Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Laser Users Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teleportation Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:Gravity Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Library